Bio of a TMNT OC- Kiyono Oruku
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: This is a Bio on my TMNT OC Kiyono. Most of my stories center on her, so you might want to read this if you want the other ones to make sense.


(A/N) Hello fangirl peeps and TMNT freaks! This is a Bio on my OC, Kiyono Oruku. She is featured in almost all of my stories and you want to read this if the others are to make sense.)

Name: Kiyono Oruku  
Age: 16  
Weight: 98 ½ lbs.  
Height: 4'10

Weapon: None, but if the need to fight arises, she will use her abilities and/or form razor claws of black ice around her fingers.  
Appearance: Pale, almost translucent skin (she is full blooded Japanese), black, waist length hair, skinny frame.  
Eyes: Obsidian (Her irises are black) the whites of her eyes turn pitch black when her abilities are activated, and she cries blood.

Birthday: December 21, 1996, The Winter Solstice, the longest and coldest night of the year.  
Sign: Sagittarius  
Chinese Sign: Rat

Languages: Japanese, Ancient Japanese, English

Background: Kiyono is the younger of Oruku Saki's two daughters, with Karai being her older sister. Her mother died on the day she was born. Scientist John Bishop convinced the Shredder to use her for Bondigu, or The Bonding. The Bonding is an ancient, delicate, and dangerous practice where a mixture of dark magic and science is used to bond fragments of Demon souls, called energies, to a mortal person's mind, body, and soul through a series of sinister, agonizing rituals and the carving of permanent, intricate incisions and markings, usually ancient Japanese glyphs, into her skin. The Bondings were preformed night and day, hour after hour on every one of her birthdays since the day she was born, starting at the exact moment she breached the world. The process would be completed when she was 18, and 36 fragments of soul had been bonded to her.

When Kiyono was 15, she escaped from the Foot and ran, eventually ending up in the sewers. Maus and Raph were doing routine patrol, and the energies took control of her body and tried to attack them. Raph was injured, but Maus was able to subdue the energies, allowing Kiyono to regain control of her body. They decided to help her by taking her back to the lair, where she met and eventually fell in love with Leonardo.

Abilities: The Bondings gave Kiyono powers over darkness. She can control and direct Shadows, who serve the energies. She can lower the temperature of the surrounding area and form Black Ice, made of frozen shadow. She can read other people's emotions, bring corpses back to life, break bones without touching a person, and incapacitate a person with waves of their own fear, as well as project crippling agony onto a person's body and mind. She can also journey to other planes of existence, and she has been known to have prophetic, ominous dreams.

Kiyono possesses Touch Empathy. For example, if she touches or holds a weapon, she will experience every battle ever fought with the weapon, every injury felt by its owner, and every loss and victory. She also has limited illusionary and mind control ability.

Abilities (cont.): The energies bonded to Kiyono are cold and evil. To survive, they need to devour the essences, or souls, of other living beings. They will torment and torture Kiyono until she caves, at which time they will take over her body and force her to find victims to devour. They are also the reason she is so skinny and short- they constantly leech vitamins and nutrients from her body. She eats more than all the turtles combined and never gains an ounce. She is constantly on the verge of starvation, and sometimes the energies will take control when she sleeps and force her to gorge herself.

Likes:

Spicy Food- there is nothing too spicy for her. She has been known to put peppers in her cereal and chili powder in her drinks, among other things. Spicy flavors mimic the sensation she gets from devouring essences.

Funny, sarcastic sayings on clothing.

Enormous Science Fiction fan-particularly the old school genre. Her favorite show is the original Star Trek.

The feeling of being up high or flying, above the rest of the world.

Dislikes:

Being degraded or called a child.

Horror movies.

Doctors or physical exams.

Family conflict

Being yelled or screamed at.

Casey Jones

Hates:

Being restrained, tied down, or man-handled.

Feeling guilty or remorseful, something that she experiences frequently.

Nightmares.

When the energies take control of her body against her will.

Fears: Being abandoned, hurting those she cares about unknowingly.

Phobias: Deep water- she never learned to swim.

Occupation: Works a part-time shift at the Coffee Bean.

Bad Habits: Kiyono has a tendency towards self harm whenever she feels scared, nervous, or threatened- she has been known to pick and scratch at her Marks, chew her fingernails to bloody pulps, and pull her hair.

Personality: The Shadows absorb and feed off of other's emotions, and project them onto her. Therefore, Kiyono is very sensitive to other people's feelings and sensations. Her own emotions are often influenced by others as well. Because of her upbringing, she never learned how to recognize and deal with emotions like love, hate, ect. She is extremely distrustful and cold to new people, but once she has learned to trust them, she will go to extreme measures to protect them, especially from herself.

Kiyono's childhood with the Foot, as well as her Bonding to the energies, has convinced her that she is a monster who deserves the worst life has to offer. She feels extreme remorse for the murders she has committed and the people she has devoured. Her imperious, coldly regal outer shell shields a sensitive, delicate soul. She is prone to fits of childishness, teasing Leonardo mercilessly, probably resulting from never having the opportunity to be a child growing up.

Voice: Light, Japanese accent  
Handedness: Right  
Special Features: Kiyono is subject to rocking when she feels stressed out. She has also been known to sing beautifully, but only does it rarely when she comforts herself, or when Leo asks her nicely.

Kiyono's body is covered in delicate, lacelike Marks that open and bleed whenever she loses control of her abilities.

She has a single dimple in her left cheek, as well as a miniscule chip in her left canine from a blow she received from her father, The Shredder.

Boyfriends: Leonardo Hamato  
Best Friends: Maus (Emily Hilton), April O'Neil, Marianna Sanchez, Hatori Suzimaya (Deceased)  
Pets: None

Favorite Food: Thai, the spicier the better.  
Favorite Soda: Root Beer  
Allergies: None  
Comfort Item: None  
Nick Names: Yono (Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Maus, April, Marianna), Joanie (Raph, Casey)


End file.
